


Collection of Drabbles

by ColonelChanSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest warning for chapter 6, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelChanSan/pseuds/ColonelChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recent fic requests from tumblr compiled into one</p><p>1 - Breaking The Rules</p><p>Tanaka Saeko gets caught sneaking around the gym where the boy's volleyball club practices</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking The Rules

Saeko punched the combo into the vending machine and picked up her yoghurt box, taking a sip.

An afternoon snack for her daily afternoon perv.

She knew at this point every other student at school was stuck with cleaning duties or starting their club activities, but she never cared for any of that. She’d sneak out as best she can, jumping out of windows and hiding behind staircases to avoid teachers, until she made it to the school gym.

The gym the volleyball club practices in.

The gym _he_ practices in.

And, she supposes, some of the other guys are pretty fun to look at. You know, with their incredible legs and arses and strong arms and athletic builds from all that volleyball. So copping a perv while she keeps an eye on _him_  is like killing two birds with one stone.

Saeko peers through the window, which was barred from the inside, slightly obstructing her view of boys changing shirts and stretching. She took another sip of her yoghurt. Once practice really begins and they’re all in the gym, she can sneak around and perv from the door. If she’s lucky, she’ll be able to sneak to the second level and watch from above. From the looks of it, most of the club were already inside, waiting for their coach to arrive. This was far more fun than cleaning duties or any club activity.

“What are you doing over here?” Saeko choked on her yoghurt and dropped it, coughing when a voice from behind startled her. She turned around and the first thing she saw was a solid chest, covered in white fabric. She tilted her head back slightly to look up further, noting how tall he was until she was met with amber eyes. A blond guy she didn’t know stood a few paces from her, looking at her quizzically.

“Are you alright?” He asked, seemingly worried about her coughing.

“Fine,” Saeko wheezes, and clears her throat.

“That’s good then,” he said with a light laugh, his concern lifted. “Can I ask what you’re doing here, though?”

Saeko was taken aback. No one has ever noticed her sneaking around before.

“What’s it to ya?” She snapped at him, pulling an intimidating face which seemed to work as the blond guy took a step back and raised a hand with an uncertain smile. “It’s none of ya business, so buzz off, okay? What are you even doing here?”

She knew it was a dumb question before he even answered, laughing with his eyebrows raised.

“I got volleyball practice.” He said, and lifted his sports bag to prove it. Of course he did. He was near the gym after all and he was wearing the black Karasuno Volleyball Club jacket they all wore. Saeko tuts and looked away, folding her arms over her chest. “What about you? It’s after school, shouldn’t you have cleaning duties to attend to? Or club activities? You should really head to those so you’re not late.”

What was with this guy? What does he care what she did with her after school time? Saeko turns back to him and scowls. “I ditched cleaning duties and I’m not a part of any club. I got my own way of spending my time after school, and I like it. So leave me alone, ‘kay?”

The tall guy blinks, before saying _“aaaaahh,”_ and rolling his eyes upwards as if he just had a slight revelation.

“You must be Tanaka.”

Saeko took a step back, gritting her teeth. What the hell? How did he know her name? She has never met him before in her life, she can’t even remember if she saw him among the 30-something members of the club during her daily afternoon peeps.

“Am I right? The delinquent first-year Tanaka?”

Saeko takes another half-step back, before taking two step forwards, leaning towards the blond with her hands on her hips.

“How do you know me, huh? That’s creepy. We’ve never met in my life. Who do you think you are?” Despite being a good deal shorter than him, she seemed to be effective in intimidating the tall guy who took another step back and raised his hand again, laughing nervously this time.

“No, no, it’s just… you’re kinda famous around here.”

Saeko blinks. “Huh?”

“Yup. Tanaka the delinquent first-year girl who hangs around the gym to peep on the volleyball club.”

“WH-”

“Some of the guys have noticed you, y'know. But they don’t seem to mind. If anything, it gives them more motivation to show off.”

Saeko narrows her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Seems like she already has a reputation. Guess she already made her high school debut before she even noticed. The tall guy adjusted the strap of his bag and hoisted it further up his shoulder, raising his hand yet again but this time to wave.

“Better get going, then. Later,” he turned to leave and headed towards the gym doors until Saeko chased after him and grabbed his sports bag, stopping him.

“Hang on!” She said with a tone of anger. “I don’t just peep! There’s a real reason why I come here, you know!”

Tall, blond guy raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh? Like what? Besides breaking the rules and sneaking around.”

Saeko tuts and grits her teeth again. “I come… to see… _him.” “_

_'Him’?”_

“Yeah…” Saeko turns towards the door and peeks inside, subtly, her eyes scanning the gym until they landed on a short boy with curly, black hair who was having help stretching from one of his seniors. “Him.”

Saeko didn’t know why she was telling this guy this stuff. She honestly should have just let it be. It’s not like it was a lie, her coming here to perv. But it’s not like it was the only reason. Still, it’s not like anyone needed to know either, especially some stranger. But somehow, for annoying as this guy was, something about him made Saeko trust him. Like he could be relied upon, was dependable. Something about him made Saeko want to tell, even though she doubts she’ll ever see him again. Or talk to him at least. It was more than just him being her senior. Yeah, something about him felt… big brotherly. And as a big sister herself, Saeko felt some kind of connection to the guy because of it. Tall guy looked through the doors too and followed Saeko’s line of sight.

“Ah. Him,” he says, with a tone Saeko couldn’t put her finger on. It sounded almost slightly bitter. But then it changed entirely when he asked the next question. “Why, do you like him?”

Saeko sputtered, turning around and waving her hands. “No way! No way at all! I mean I hardly know him, so how could I?”

“I guess,” he agrees halfheartedly, a knowing smirk on his face. Ugh, Saeko takes all her thoughts about this guy being reliable and trustworthy back. He was just annoying.

“He’s just in my class, okay?” She says, scowl apparent on her features. “And, I don’t know, something about him… interests me. I don’t know what, but it’s like I want to talk to him. I feel like we’d get along, y'know? But I never do.” Saeko sighs and looks away, into the distance. "Something about him makes me afraid. But he still intrigues me. So I come here to watch him.“

“I see.”

“You better not tell anyone!” Saeko threatened, pointing a manicured finger at him. Tall, blond guy throws up his hands in defense for what must have been the umpteenth time since she met him like less than 5 minutes ago.

“I won’t! Besides, I kinda get what you mean,” he says and Saeko blinks at him. “I don’t know how to explain it, but since he walked through these doors, declaring to be the ace…” The blond sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Things have been more intense than usual around here.”

“Is that so…” Saeko leans against the door and stares at her feet. Tall guy adjusts the strap of his bag again.

“Anyway, I better get going. Nice meeting you, Tanaka," he says with a smile.

“Ah, you too…” she's not sure why she's fishing for a name. Or why her attitude towards him suddenly turned soft.

“Tsukishima. The name’s Tsukishima.”

But something about him made Saeko almost as interested in him as the guy in her class.

Almost.

“Tsukishima-senpai!” Saeko said with a grin.

“Haha, I like the sound of that.”

And with that, he walked through the doors to join the rest of his teammates with stretching and warming up. Saeko hadn’t talked to him again since then. But sometimes, if they happen to catch each other’s eye from a distance, they’d wave a little and give each other small smiles of understanding, right up until he graduated and Saeko never saw him again.


	2. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Hold My Hand
> 
> Yamaguchi walks a nervous and paranoid Yachi home and attempts to reassure her.

Practice ended later than usual, and by the time they walked to the convenient store to buy a bag of pork buns and eat them outside as per usual, it was already dark out, and due to the season bordering on autumn and winter, the sky was covered in dark clouds, covering the light of the stars and moon.

They began to split when the last of buns was eaten (Hinata and Kageyama had fought for the very last one which ended up going to Daichi as punishment for their immaturity.) The third years were the first to leave, and as the second years were about to, Yachi straightened her coat and turned to her left.

“Ready to go, Shimizu-senpai?” She asked, before realizing Shimizu had left much earlier than the rest of them to run some errands and she was just asking air. Her heart skipped a beat and anxiety started to build up in her stomach, making it churn.  _Oh no._  Shimizu had always walked her home when it got this late. What was she supposed to do on her own? It’s dangerous. Anything could happen. A mugger could jump at her from around the corner and steal her bag and thus taking all her school books and supplies with them and without those how could she do her schoolwork efficiently? She’d fail and have to drop out of high school and no one would even hire her for part time work because  _who would want a high school dropout_  and she’d have to resort to organ trafficking just to make a living- oh!

_Hinata._

Hinata has walked her home before, she’s sure he’d be able to again. But by the time she tried calling out to him, he was already some distance away and getting further, riding his bike. Kageyama seemed to have disappeared too.

Yachi froze, rooted to the one spot, her breathing shallow, coming out in visible puffs thanks to the cold air. What was she to do? She could feel herself shaking. She would have left with Shimizu earlier if she knew they were going to stay out late. Or maybe organized someone else to help walk her home. If she were to walk home this late by herself, what would happen if, say, she accidentally got caught up in a gang fight? Would she have to leave school to be part of a street gang then? To be a gangster at 16… what would her mother say? Or maybe she’d accidentally take the wrong turn and end up in some bad neighbourhood and she won’t ever be able to find her way back and she’d have to end up living there in constant fear of danger? Or what if she was being hunted by an assassin who was waiting for the opportunity of her walking home alone to get a good, clean shot of her. She knew that Shimizu’s fans must be angry at her for being so close to her when she’s only just an impudent first year! There’s also a chance of the bus breaking down, and also-

“Yachi-san, are you okay? You’ve been making this weird, high pitched noise…”

Yachi’s train of neurotic thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice and when she turned to their source, was relieved to find that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still there with her. She tried responding, but only a soft whimper left her. She covered her mouth, exceedingly embarrassed.

“Could it be you're worried about walking home this late by yourself, Yachi-san?” Yamaguchi asked, stepping closer to her. Yachi doesn’t really respond this time, she just keeps staring at some spot on the floor, hands still covering her mouth. “If you like, maybe I could walk you home?”

Yachi’s head shot up and she looked at Yamaguchi who’s face seemed to have gone red, embarrassed somehow at suggesting such a thing. He looks away and stammers, hands fidgeting in his pockets.

“Please!” Yachi squeaks.

“Oh!” Yamaguchi says, turning back to look at her slightly surprised. “Oh, okay, yeah I guess, I could… I mean, WE could.  _We._ Right, Tsukki?” 

Yamaguchi turns to his best friend, who just responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh? Why me? It’s fine enough if it’s just you, right?” Tsukishima said, holding his headphones as if he was getting ready to place them over his ears and ignore everything.

“W-Well I thought… I mean, we could walk her together, right?” Yamaguchi stutters, obviously embarrassed about being alone with Yachi, the girl he’s had a slight crush on since the day she showed up with Shimizu at practice. Tsukishima could tell easily, but instead of sparing his best friend of this nervousness, he only smirked.

“I’m sure Yachi-san is fine with just you, right Yachi-san?”

“I-I don’t mind either way!” Yachi says.

“So there you have it. Later,” Tsukishima says, turning away from them and pulling his headphones over his ears.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried out, but Tsukishima only waved a hand as he walked away.

“I-It’s honestly fine, Yamaguchi-kun.” Yachi said softly. “I’m just happy you’re walking me home.”

“Eh?” The heat rose to Yamaguchi’s cheeks and he felt them burn as his heart pounded.

“Eh?” Yachi responded, looking at Yamaguchi wide-eyed. “Ah, I’m sorry, did that come off too shoujo manga-ish? I didn’t mean it! I mean, I’m glad you’re walking me home!" Her heart skips a beat as she realized what she said. "I mean, not specifically _you_ per se- THAT DIDN’T COME OUT RIGHT I’M SO SORRY!”

Yachi exclaimed and fell to her hands and knees, bowing her head to the ground. “I’M SO SORRY, I’M SO SORRY, I’M SOOOORRRYYY!!”

“Wait, no, Yachi-san! Get up, it’s fine!” Yamaguchi sputtered, taken aback at Yachi’s outburst. “It’s fine, I swear! I know what you meant. I mean, you usually have Shimizu-senpai take you home, right?”

Yachi looked up at him from the ground, sniffling. “You’re not mad at me?”

“No, I mean, I understand if you want anyone other than me to walk you home…”

“That’s not what I meant at all!!”

Yamaguchi blinks, his heart back to hastily pounding at his chest.

“I’m glad you’re walking me home. Honest!”

Yamaguchi scratches his freckled cheek, and smiles softly. “Thanks…”

Yachi swore her heart skipped a another beat, looking up at Yamaguchi like this. She had noticed earlier how tall he really was, but he seemed even taller from this perspective and for some reason, that made her heart beat excitedly. Though she was probably just nervous. Yeah. Tall people always intimidated her.

She lifted herself from the ground and dusted herself off, not realizing how pink her cheeks have gotten.

“So, uh, which way is your…?” Yamaguchi starts, shifting towards different directions.

“Oh, uh, this way…” Yachi says, walking towards the direction of her home and Yamaguchi follows, walking by her side.

They don’t talk much as they walk, both of them too nervous to say anything. Yamaguchi could hardly believe he was alone with Yachi. Of course this would be a good opportunity to tell her he liked her, but there’s no way he could. Only cool guys confessed. Or get confessed to. He presses his lips into a thin line as he remembers the amount of confessions Tsukishima has gotten since they started high school. Whenever girls talk to him, it isn’t because they’re interested in Yamaguchi himself, they just want to know more about Tsukishima. He gets it though. His best friend is pretty cool. Handsome, a total looker. Like maybe a model or an idol. Those were the types of guys girls were interested in. Not below average looking ones like Yamaguchi. So really, if he were to confess to Yachi, there’s no way she’d return his feelings. She was probably interested in someone else, and if not, there’s no way she’d ever be interested in him.

Yamaguchi was about to sigh when his train of thought was interrupted by some rustling in the bushes besides them and Yachi shrieking, jumping behind Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi stood his ground, arm in front of her, scared of what’s going to come out, but determined to protect Yachi no matter what.

There was a big sigh of relief from both of them when out jumped a cat, meowing softly before leaping out of sight again.

“That scared me…” Yachi breathed, her hand in Yamaguchi’s relaxing.

Hang on.

 _Her_  hand. In  _His._

_When did this happen!?_

Yamaguchi’s heart started beating rapidly, pounding and threatening to burst out of his chest. He just held Yachi’s hand. _I_ _s still holding it._  That was, until Yachi quickly pulled away, jumping back slightly.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to do that. I just got scared so I… sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Yamaguchi says, his fingers twitching, remembering the feel of her soft hand. It was small compared to his, tiny even. It felt light and fragile almost. “Let’s… keep going.”

Yachi nods and they continue walking side by side. When her shoulder brushed against his arm she jolted back and when Yamaguchi turned to look at her, her face was pink as she tried to look away.

_Cute…_

She still seemed jumpy and nervous at every obscure noise and shadow however, and the way she was muttering to herself, or would sometimes say some pretty strange things out of the blue made Yamaguchi know she was working herself up again by imagining all these ridiculous and crazy scenarios that, more often than not, end with her demise. The only time she seemed calm all night was when she was…

… Holding his hand.

Yamaguchi swallows the lump in his throat. It’s nothing really. To hold hands. They were friends. Girl friends held hands all the time from what he’s seen. Well, he wasn’t a girl friend. He was a boy friend. And he definitely wasn’t a boyfriend. So he probably shouldn’t hold her hand at all. But it comforts her. And while he believed she definitely wouldn’t die from any of those scenarios in her head, she definitely would die from her own anxiety. He didn’t know how else to calm her down. But if she didn’t want to, she could always turn him down, right? But then it might get even more awkward. What if she thought he was a pervert for trying to hold her hand? What if she starts to hate him and-

Suddenly, Yachi jumped again, and her hand was back in his, her other hand clinging to his arm.

“Ah, I did it again, I’m so sorry Yamaguchi-kun!” She squeaked. But as she tried to wriggle out of his hold, he held her tight, wrapping his fingers around hers.

“It’s okay, Yachi-san. If it makes you feel better to hold hands, I wouldn’t mind…”

“Eh?”

Yamaguchi didn’t look at her, instead staring at the path ahead. He knew his face must be red, the heat alone was enough to make him scream. Yachi must be feeling the same, because her hand in his starts to shake, as does the rest of her and when she speaks, her voice is soft and trembling.

“Oh, okay… I… don’t mind… either…” and she squeezes slightly.

They walk the rest of the way like this, and Yamaguchi could tell Yachi’s anxiety was far more calmer now. He was glad. But his own anxiety shot up when he wondered if anyone observing them would think they were a couple. Would they think they were a bad couple? Or an odd couple? Would they wonder what a cute girl like Yachi was doing with a guy like Yamaguchi?

But then Yachi’s hand would twitch, and he’d become aware of the feeling of her hand in his and suddenly, that stuff didn’t matter anymore.

Outside her apartment complex they let go, and before walking inside, Yachi offered a small “thanks,” and a smile that shot Yamaguchi through the heart like cupid had just took aim and showed no mercy.

It definitely wasn’t a slight crush any more.


	3. Chocolate/Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Chocolate/Bite
> 
> Since Nishinoya didn't receive any Valentine's Day chocolates, Asahi offers to share his with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two prompts for this request, so that's why the title is like that

“Whoa, Asahi-san that’s a lot of chocolate!” Nishinoya exclaimed after he barged into class 3-3 and made a beeline straight for Asahi’s desk.

“I-It’s really not that much…” Asahi said, scratching his cheek and looking down on his collection of Valentine's Day chocolate gathered on top of his desk given to him by girls that had approached him shyly all day. There were two boxes, one bag and a bar, all neatly wrapped with pretty decoration.

“Valentines Day isn’t over yet, you’ll probably get more!” Nishinoya laughed as he pulled up a chair and sat at the desk, arms folded. “You sure are popular as the ace, huh!”

Asahi rubs the back of his head, laughing sheepishy. “No way, this is all pretty much obligatory chocolate.”

The shorter boy sighs and rests his cheek against his arm, a far-off dreamy look in his eyes. “I hope Kiyoko-san gives me obligatory chocolate…”

“She gave us all obligatory chocolate last year, and the year before. I’m sure she’ll do it again this year. Maybe we might even get some from Yacchan.”

Nishinoya sighs again. “I couldn’t even eat the chocolate Kiyoko-san gave me last year. I wanted to cherish it as a very precious thing. But then I realized if I didn’t eat it, it’d go bad and that’d be waste and an offense to Kiyoko-san.”

Asahi laughed, grabbing the bar of chocolate and beginning to unwrap it. “I’m sure she wouldn’t have cared either way. It was just obligatory.”

“I feel blessed to get even the tiniest bit of obligatory from Kiyoko-san!”

Asashi laughed again, taking a bite of his chocolate. “Did you get any chocolate at all, Nishinoya? You’re a pretty cool guy so girls must be lining up to give you theirs-”

Nishinoya interrupts with a cry of anguish and buried his entire face in his arms.

“None! Not a single one!” He whined, voice muffled. He let out another woeful cry and Asahi started to get nervous, not sure what to do. His hand hovered this way and that as he stammered, before it finally landed on the small of Nishinoya’s back. Nishinoya was a boy small in stature, and Asahi’s large hand against his back almost looked like a father comforting his little son.

The comparison he drew in his head weirded Asahi out a little, mostly because the idea of seeing Nishinoya as like a son was just wrong. Nishinoya wasn’t that much younger than him, but to see him as a little brother didn’t feel right either.

But for some reason, neither did friend.

So then what was Nishinoya to him, exactly?

Nishinoya let out another sob and Asahi pat his back.

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll get some soon…” he tried to reassure the other boy, before noticing the chocolate bar in his other hand. “In the meantime, wanna share?”

Nishinoya’s head shot up so fast Asahi thought he was gonna fall off his own chair. “Really? You’ll share with me?”

“Sure,” Asahi said with a smile, handing him the chocolate bar. “I can’t eat this all by myself so-”

Without warning, Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand to keep it in place as he leaned forward and bit a piece of the chocolate. Asahi’s heart skipped a beat and he started to collect cold sweat, but why, he didn’t know. Probably because the other boy’s actions were surprising. Asahi was expecting him to take the chocolate bar from him. Not make it like Asahi was feeding him. Yeah. That was it. 

“That was delicious!” Nishinoya exclaimed after swallowing the chocolate.

“Y-Yeah, it is pretty good…” Asahi mumbled, bringing the bar back to his lips to take another bite.

Nishinoya looked at him for a while with a slight tilt to his head, as if he was trying to figure something out.

“Y'know, Asahi-san…” he began and for some reason Asahi’s heart began to pick up pace. “If we both took bites of that chocolate, does that count as an indirect kiss?”

Asahi choked on the chocolate and began coughing, thumping his chest. Nishinoya burst out into loud laughter and started hitting Asahi’s back.

“I was joking!! Joking!!”

He continued laughing for as long as Asahi was coughing and when he started to calm down, Nishinoya grabbed the water bottle from Asahi’s bag and handed it to him. Asahi took a drink from it immediately, coughing again slightly.

“Geez Nishinoya, saying things like that…” Asahi slightly wheezed.

“Your reaction was amazing, Asahi-san! Anyway I better get back to class,” Nishinoya says, standing up from his seat and putting it back from where he grabbed it. He grabbed the chocolate bar and took one last bite of it. “Thanks for sharing with me! Later!”

Nishinoya ran out the class and Asahi watched him until he was gone, and brought the chocolate to his mouth again, nibbling at the edges.

He’s not sure why, but for some reason, he really did wonder if sharing a chocolate bar like that counts as an indrect kiss.

And he’s not sure why, but for some reason, he hoped it did.


	4. Separation/Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Separation/Coming Home
> 
> No matter how often and for how long Akiteru leaves, he will always come back home to his little brother.

For as long as you can remember, your brother has been there.

Always.

Your whole life, since the day you were born.

And somehow, you thought that as long as you had your brother, you didn’t need anyone else.

He’d always encourage you to make friends, saying things like he wants to know that you’re being taken care of at school and stuff and that you’re having fun and that you’re happy.

But no one takes care of you like your brother does.

No one is more fun to be with than your brother is.

No one makes you happier than your brother.

So, you didn’t need anyone else. What was the point?

Because your brother was gonna be here, by your side. 

Forever.

He’d never leave you.

That’s why you shot up angrily from the table at dinnertime, glaring at your brother when Mom had asked him if he had already thought about his university options despite only being a second year and he had mentioned something about going to the city for university but having to move out for it.

“How dare you,” you spat and ran off to your room, slamming the door shut. You collapsed on your bed face down in the pillow, glasses digging into the bridge of your nose, and sulk. You don’t know how long it’s been when you hear your door open and soft voice calling for you.

“Kei…”

Even though that voice had almost lifted the heavy weight on your heart, you remembered you were supposed to be angry at him and grunted.

“Go away.”

“Kei, come on. Let’s talk about this. Please?”

You feel the mattress dip as he sits on your bed and the warmth of his hand through your hoodie as he touches your back, gently shaking you.

You sigh and lift your head, rubbing the tears from your eyes and adjusting your glasses. As soon as you turn and sit up, your brother pulls you into a comforting hug.

“I’m sorry. I know you probably want me to stay home forever, and truth be told I really don’t want to leave you. But the reality is, to get a good job, I gotta go to a good university and if I wanna get in one, I gotta start studying from even now. None of the local colleges can guarantee me this. They might get me a decent job, but…”

“Is it important?” You mumble into the fabric of his sweatshirt.

“Hm?”

“Is it important to get a good job?”

“Well, yeah.”

Your brother pulls away from you but keeps his face close to yours, looking you in the eyes. You’ve always loved your brother’s eyes. They were like the colour of amber, and reflected all kinds of light. They were also soft, and loving and there was a certain look in them he reserved for you only and it was the look he was giving you right now.

“I want to be able to earn enough to support you, and when I get married and have kids I wanna be able to support them too.”

That was just like your brother, you thought. 

“Didn’t you wanna go pro? With volleyball?”

He blinks at you, and suddenly he seemed uneasy.

You continue asking questions. “Is that why you plan on going to the city? Because you want to get a scholarship? You said something like that in middle school… is that why? You’re the ace of a championship school so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Ah.”

His smile seemed off for a second, but then he grins bright, and you forget about it, pay it no mind.

“Well, a scholarship would be nice. But there’s no guarantee I’ll get one next year, you know? Besides if I get one, I might have to go to a university even further than one in Sendai.”

You feel horrified for a second but then clench your fists, deciding to stay strong, if only for a second. “But if you’re playing volleyball then… then it’s fine… I… but if you’re not then… I don’t want you… to leave me…”

Your brother’s eyes go wide and then he laughs, a melodic, cheerful laugh that makes your heart sing along, and then soar when he pulls you into another hug, tighter this time, closer, and you can feel his warmth and his heartbeat as he says these words in his ears.

“In a perfect world, I’d stay with you forever. Or I’d take you with me. But I can’t, and that’s the sad reality of growing up. But, I’ll never leave you. No matter how far away I am, I will always be there for you. Okay? I’m always gonna be your big brother. Always gonna be your Nii-chan.“ 

Your hands grip his sweatshirt and you nod, tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

Of course.

You knew this.

You close your eyes, taking in your brother’s scent as he held you close and he ran his fingers through your hair as he whispered _I love you._

You whisper  _I love you too_  in return.

You thought that a part of you had always known that your brother would leave home someday. You just wanted to ignore it.

But, from now until then, you decided to spend more time with your brother, to cherish every moment. To make sure he leaves with good memories, knowing that you loved him, and that he leaves his love behind with you. 

You had prepared yourself for the separation.

However, nothing prepared you for that day. The day where you snuck into your brother’s last game of his high school career and found that he had lied to you for the last 3 years. He wasn’t the ace. He wasn’t even on the bench. He stood in the stands, cheering with the rest of the club members that didn’t make the team. 

You felt numb.

Then later when he came home, he tried to talk to you, tried to get you to listen, tried to get your forgiveness, but you turned away, ignored him and retreated to your room. You curse yourself. You’re not even that angry at him. But you felt ashamed. Not of him, but of yourself. You didn’t know how to face him with this level of shame. You didn’t know how to tell him _I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to lie to me,_  or  _I’m sorry I looked up to you so much that you’d rather lie than disappoint me._

But it was also the shame your brother felt that made you scared. How you later found him hunched over in the middle of his trashed room after all the screaming and crying, sobbing. 

 _You did this to him,_ a voice said.  _Volleyball did this to him._

You hated it. Seeing your brother like this.

But the guilt and shame never left your core.

You couldn’t stand being near your brother anymore.

Your vow to spend more time cherish every moment spent with him was shattered by your own hands.

You holed yourself up in your room unless it was for meal time.

He tried to talk to you, tried to smile at you. You didn’t deserve it.

Months passed with you distancing yourself from the brother you were supposed to love most and before you knew it, the time came when he finally had to move out.

You hear voices outside your door as you pretend to sleep, your mom insisting she wake you, while your brother insists to let you sleep. After you hear them go downstairs, you get up and sneak down as well, hiding behind a wall while your mom and brother share their goodbyes by the entrance.

“You sure you’ll be okay getting there yourself?”

“Of course, Mom. I’ll be fine.”

“… Are you okay without saying goodbye to Kei?”

“Mom, I ruined everything with him. I’d love to but he’d just ignore me.”

“You sure you want to leave like this?”

“What choice do I have? But it’s not like I’m expecting him to hate me forever. One day, I know he’ll talk to me again. For now, it’s probably best he has his space. I left him a note.”

You clench your fists against the wall. You should just let go of everything, forget the guilt and shame and just throw yourself at your brother and hold on to him and apologize and beg him not to leave. But you didn’t.

You stayed put and listened to him leave.

He left without saying goodbye.

You wanted to be angry at him.

But truthfully, you were the one who left your brother without a goodbye first.

Whenever he calls and asks for you, you refuse the phone.

Whenever he comes home, you stay in your room.

At dinnertime, he offers you a small smile, his eyes still soft and loving, but also sad. Yet they still reserved that special look, the one just for you.

The one that said you meant more to him than anything in the word.

And it made the separation feel all the more worse.

Reminding you of your vow to give him enough of your love to take with him, and how you broke it so easily like it was just a shattered porcelain vase on a shelf, no matter how much you cherished it.  Yet your brother still seemed to leave enough of his love with you whenever he came and went.

So you stay in your room, refusing to see your brother, refusing to let it hurt.

_(If you care too much you’ll just suffer like him.)_

This went on for years.

But one day, when he came home, it changed. It was summer, you had just come back from a training camp and when you came home, he was there. Commenting on how you’ve grown, smiling at you kindly as he does.

“… Nii-chan,” is all you say though.

But lately, things have happened. Things that have changed your perspective on things a little, and now you don’t know how long you can keep up the distance, keep pretending the separation doesn’t hurt.

So you try to talk to him. Finally. It was awkward at first, at least on your part. But then he said something that made things click into place. Made you see.

And you smile.

A small smile. 

But the most you’ve ever smiled with your brother in years.

And you start talking more.

Slowly.

Surely.

It took weeks, maybe months, but slowly you started talking to your brother more, started hanging out with him more, accepting his phone calls and replying to his texts, even sending some of your own when you felt like it.

He was distant physically, but close emotionally and as you listen to his voice through the phone during your late night phone calls, you remember his words from back then.

_No matter how far away I am…_

_I will always be your Nii-chan._

You smile to yourself.

Nothing of that has changed.

And when he comes home one day, carrying a heavy bag on his shoulder and another in his hand, he doesn’t notice you as he calls out “I’m home,” and slips off his shoes.

“Welcome home, Nii-chan,” you say for the first time in what feels like forever.

He looks up. “Kei!”

Then he smiles, that bright, kind smile, and looks at you with those loving, soft eyes again.

“Yeah. I’m home.”


	5. In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. In The Snow
> 
> Kei takes a walk with his brother

“When was the last time we took a walk in the snow like this?” Akiteru laughed as he walked through the park with his little brother, their feet leaving footprints side-by-side in the white.

“Dunno,” Kei mumbled into his scarf, ignoring the twinge of guilt that came with the nostalgia.

He used to take walks with his brother in the snow all the time when he was little. He remembered how fun it was, building snowmen and making snow angels. Something they haven’t done in years due to the stupid mistakes they both made. Due to the stupid mistake of shutting his brother out for years that Kei made.

They could have had many moments just like this one if only he wasn’t such a coward and so stubborn. 

“I really am sorry though, I didn’t know it was gonna snow like this when I invited you out.“ Akiteru says with a light chuckle, adjusting his beanie.

“It’s fine.”

His older brother hummed. 

“Yeah, I guess you used to look forward to the snow a lot when you were a kid. You always thought it was so much fun.”

Kei grimaced, burying his face further into his scarf until it covered his nose. 

“That was when I was a kid. Snow isn’t all that fun for me anymore…” He mutters, voice muffled but Akiteru was still somehow able to hear and he gasped in mock surprise.

“What are you talking about, Kei? Snow is always fun, no matter your age!” He grinned wide and brought his arms out for emphasis, spinning slowly and showing off all the snow that covered most of the park and the snow that was still falling and had landed on both their clothes. Some had even landed on his brother’s eyelashes, Kei noticed.

“Really? I don’t know, I don’t really find it that much fun anymore.”

“Aw come on, Kei!”

Akiteru run past him to a spot that, on any other day, would have been covered in green grass and fell backwards into the cold snow, laughing and sliding his arms and legs up-and-down and side-to-side.

“Nii-chan, what are you doing?” Kei asked, slowly approaching his brother.

“Making a snow angel!” He exclaimed. “We used to do this all time.”

“Your clothes are just gonna get wet and you’ll catch a cold,” Kei scolded, as if he was actually the responsible big brother of the two. Well, he was taller at least.

Akiteru pouted.

“Since when did you become such a spoilsport, Kei?”

He sat up just so he could reach when he brought his arm out and grabbed Kei’s wrist, pulling him down with him.

“Nii-chan!” Kei cried out as he fell on top of his brother who laughed and rolled Kei to the side next to him.

“Come on, make one with me,” Akiteru said with a voice that had an almost pleading tone to it among the frivolity. Something soft and sweet and somehow Kei couldn’t refuse him. 

“Fine.”

He didn’t really have any reason to refuse.

To do so would just be a grumpy spoilsport, like his brother said. 

And he supposes, there’s a nice feeling to it, doing something like this with his bother.

So he lies down on the snow next to Akiteru, making sure there was room for both their arms, and began sliding his arms and legs like this brother had.

Akiteru continued as well, chuckling, and after a while, even Kei felt himself smile a bit. Maybe he even let a quiet chuckle escape too. Yeah.

They must have looked strange to any passersby, two grown boys laughing while lying in the snow, one in his mid-teens and the other in his early twenties.

But somehow, for some reason, he didn’t care.

Ignoring the cold wetness at his back, somehow looking up the grey sky as tiny drops of snow fell from it while he lay next to his brother who was happy made him… happy too. 

He missed this.

Being happy with his brother.

It was nice.

Really nice.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he heard his brother say and next thing Kei knew, he was standing over him with his hand out. “Any longer and you really might just catch a cold.”

Kei smiled wrly as he took his brother’s hand and let Akiteru pull him up and dust off the snow on his back. Akiteru took the longer end of Kei’s scarf, which had loosened itself when he had pulled his little brother down with him, and playfully threw it around Kei’s neck, chuckling.

“Come on,” Akiteru said with a nod of his head to the direction of the footpath and Kei strode past his brother, but it was only a few steps later that he felt something hit the back of his shoulder. He turned to see his brother palming a snowball between his gloved hands. “Another fun thing about the snow, no matter your age.”

Kei scowled.

“Honestly, Nii-chan… I’m not a little kid anymore.“ He leant down to grab some snow and form it into a ball. “So I won’t go down so easily this time.”

He threw it and it hit Akiteru directly on his shoulder as he turned to defend himself. He threw the one already in his hand back at Kei which hit him on his upper chest. They continued throwing snowballs at each other as they ran through the park, shouting playful taunts.

Kei didn’t care at this moment if their behaviour might seem strange or childish either.

He was having too much fun with his brother to care.

At some point they started to calm down, breathing heavily as they approach each other’s side again. Then suddenly, Akiteru started laughing. Loud, cheerful, bright, the melody infectious and soon enough not even Kei could stop himself from laughing out loud as well.

Even just laughing together like this, like they used to years ago, was nice.

Kei found himself wishing this moment wouldn’t end.

But of course, like every moment, it did eventually.

Akiteru threw an arm around Kei’s shoulder and pulled him in close, squeezing tight as they started walking again. 

“Come on, let’s go warm up with some hot cocoa. I know a good cafe around here.”

“Okay.”

Akiteru let go and not much was said between them anymore on the way, but there didn’t need to be. The slight brushing of their shoulders, the soft smiles on their faces and the laughter in their eyes said it all.


	6. Irresistable/Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Irresistable/Bite
> 
> They knew it was wrong, but it's not like they could stop loving each other even if they tried. They are brothers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This following drabble contains non-graphic incest between two brothers and one of them around 16 in canon (though I do not specify the age in the story so if it'll make you feel better to imagine him as 18+ then feel free.) If you are uncomfortable with this please skip to the next drabble.

It was addicting

This insatiable sin between them.

They’re not sure how it even started. Kei’s sure he’s the one who started it all, while Akiteru blames himself. But what they do know for sure is that they can’t stop.

They’re well aware this is wrong, that this was not right. That this was sick, depraved, immoral.

They were brothers after all.

There were times when they tried to stop. Tried to be alone in a room together without giving in to the pull between them, the desire to be close.

But they were irresistible to each other. 

The most fleeting of touches was enough to trigger a yearning.

The yearning to connect.

To be as close as they once were. Yet somehow they go beyond that.

Because it just wasn’t enough anymore. Years worth of pent up feelings and distance made the usual brotherly affection unsatisfying. They needed to connect more, deeper than ever, let the other know just how much they loved him, make up for the years lost between them.

Even if it meant crossing boundaries they weren’t supposed to.

To crawl under the other's skin, to be inside the other, to merge their bodies as one until they didn't know where Akiteru began and Kei ended. Even then, it wasn’t close enough. They still craved more and more of each other. 

A sick attempt to rebuild their bond, their trust, their love. For acts so intimate could only create and strengthen these things.

Still, they had some semblance of self-control. In the eyes of others, they acted as brothers would. No one suspected a thing and it was surprisingly easy to fool them. Even alone in public spaces they kept to themselves. It was only when it was just the two of them, in the privacy of either of their rooms, doors locked, they indulged. At home, they make sure to keep their voices down so their parents don’t hear. However, at Akiteru’s apartment, they’re wild and uncontrolled as possible, loving freely without holding back.

But the evidence of their sin still remains long after the deed is done.

Marks and bruises across their skin as if it was territory claimed. Kei loved to mark his older brother where people would see it, biting his neck and leaving as dark as possible of a bruise so it wouldn’t fade for some time, especially against his pale skin.

It brought him satisfaction when he watched his brother’s team point it out and ask about it, ask about why he always has so many. The way Akiteru would bring his hand up to cover them, his face red in embarrassment made Kei smirk to himself, thinking that his older brother was actually cute like this. They’d turn to him and ask if he knew anything about Akiteru having a girlfriend. He smiles knowingly at his brother, who gulps, and tells them it’s not  _quite_  a girlfriend.

Of course this causes commotion, but Kei never says any more. Neither does Akiteru. They conclude Akiteru is having a string of one night stands, or that he has a sex buddy, assumptions Akiteru neither confirms nor deny.

He does, however, warn Kei to control himself and where he leaves hickeys next time. Kei agrees, but never really heeds the warning.

He wanted everyone to know Akiteru belonged to  _someone._  Belonged to  _him,_  even if he couldn’t say so exactly.

Akiteru was much more subtle about where he marks Kei; the finger-shaped bruises on his hips and the bitemarks high up his thighs that were still able to be covered with a pair of shorts. He was more loving as well, kissing each bruise as if to say sorry for hurting Kei, even though Kei was never in any pain. He’s unable to show off such marks to others like the ones he gives Akiteru, but he likes standing in front of the mirror and shifting his clothes slightly to reveal them, looking at them in his reflection and touching them lightly with his fingers. Even if they were subtle, they were still proof he belonged to Akiteru.

Belonged to Nii-chan.

They belonged to each other, in their tainted world of sinful love.

But love was love, wasn’t it?

And they loved each other with all their hearts.


	7. Hold My Hand (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Hold My Hand
> 
> Kei's not sure how to be a good friend, but he's trying.

When class was finished, Kei waited for Tadashi by the big tree in the courtyard at the front of their school building where they agreed to meet, where they met everyday. Except this time Kei seemed to be the first to arrive instead of Tadashi. Kei had recently made friends with this other boy, although Kei would never really admit they were friends. At least not at this point. At least not out loud.

Although they weren’t in the same class, Tadashi Yamaguchi had recently joined Kei’s boy scouts volleyball club, where they had first met (or were properly introduced. They had apparently met when Kei “saved” him from bullies. While Kei remembered the incident, he didn’t remember Tadashi as the boy being bullied until after) so they had to hang out inbetween classes, at lunch and to and from school since they realized they lived near enough to each other to walk together.

It’s been 5 minutes since Kei waited by the tree and still Tadashi hadn’t shown up. Maybe he was running a bit late. Maybe cleaning duties were taking longer than usual. Because Tadashi always shows up. He always shows up before Kei even shows up.

He’s always by the tree first, and he’s always by the street corner they meet at before walking to school together.

So something must just be keeping Tadashi.

That’s it.

There’s no way Tadashi would want to stop being Kei’s friend, no matter what Kei’s doubt and fear said to him in the back of his mind.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

Soon enough, Kei’s fear had won and he was convinced Tadashi didn’t like him anymore. He pushes away from leaning against the tree and walks away, leaving school grounds and in the direction of home.

His first and only friend, and Kei even managed to push him away. Kei tried thinking back on the day over what must have been the last straw for Tadashi but he doesn’t think he acted different than usual. Sure, he was a little detached and indifferent, but he was like that all the time, even with Tadashi and it never seemed to bother him. He doesn’t think he said anything rude, or did anything that upset him…

Maybe he just decided Kei wasn’t worth being friends with anymore. Well, if anything, it was Kei’s own fault. It’s not like Tadashi was the first to try and be his friend, he was just the first to succeed. Kei had pushed away so many others before him, to the point they just stopped bothering and Kei was isolated with no one to blame but himself. 

Kei’s not sure why Tadashi was any different. Maybe because Tadashi was the only one who managed to bring up the one subject Kei couldn’t be indifferent about (his brother) and Kei’s walls came down enough for Tadashi to be able to climb over.

It was accident, to be honest.

Them becoming friends.

But Kei hoped deep down Tadashi wouldn’t think it was a mistake.

Guess in the end, he really did.

Kei kicks a rock at his feet. It’s fine really. He should have known. He really didn’t need any friends. His brother was all he needed. His brother would never leave him. Ever. It was fine like that. 

It was always fine like that.

Tadashi didn’t want to be his friend and he definitely didn’t need Tadashi-

“TSUKKI, WAIT UP!”

Kei turns to the voice that called out for him, the one familiar voice that uses the nickname only he uses. Tadashi was running up to him from the distance and when he reached Kei, hunched over with his hands on his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath. 

“Yamaguchi,” Kei says flatly, or at least tries to. Tried to hide the surprise and relief he felt at seeing him.

“Why didn’t you wait for me by the big tree?” Tadashi cried out as he straightened up. “We always meet by the big tree!”

“You didn’t show up…” Kei muttered, averting his eyes.

“I… cleaning duties took longer than usual…” Kei noticed the uneasiness in Tadashi’s voice and looked back at him.

He looked a little roughed up, his clothes had small smears of dirt on it, as did one of his freckled cheeks, and his hair stood out at some ends. The knees underneath Tadashi’s shorts looked scraped, red and raw and his eyes were red as well, possibly from crying.

Kei’s eyes grew wide.

“What happened?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh?’ me. What really happened, Yamaguchi!?”

Tadashi took a step back, looking hesitant, before he hung his head.

“The bullies came back for me,” he muttered. Kei felt the urge to go find them and give them what for rise within him. A sense of anger and protection he didn’t feel the first time he saw Tadashi being bullied. “They waited for me outside my class because i wouldn’t be with you and dragged me away. A teacher found them and they got in trouble and stuff, so I’m okay.”

Kei looked at Tadashi, unconvinced. 

“Honestly, Tsukki. I’m fine.”

But his body language contradicted this. He gripped the straps of his backpack tight, he drew his legs together and shrank into himself. His head hung low and he was even trembling a little.

Kei pursed his lips into a thin line. He felt a a little guilty too. Maybe he should have went looking for him when he noticed he wasn’t by the tree. Maybe that’s what a normal person who knew how to be a good friend would do. Maybe then he could have stopped the bullies, more directly this time, before they hurt Tadashi. But he did none of that. He wasn’t even sure what to do now. He didn’t quite know how to comfort a friend like this. He’s never had a friend before.

But he knew that whenever Kei felt scared, or uncomfortable, like when he was in large crowds of people and stuff like that, his brother would always hold his hand. It felt warm and reassuring, and Kei would always feel a million times better.

Maybe Tadashi would feel the same.

So Kei turns around from Tadashi and holds out his hand towards him. A beat later and Kei still didn’t feel Tadashi take it. Maybe he didn’t want it.

Of course he wouldn’t.

“Tsukki? What are you…?”

Oh, so he was just confused.

“Take it,” Kei says without looking back, shaking his hand a little.

Another beat and then this time, Kei felt Tadashi’s hand in his. Their fingers curled around each other and it was warm, just like when Kei held his brother’s hand, except Tadashi’s hand felt a little more sweaty and gross.

But Kei didn’t really mind because Tadashi looked up at him and smiled, a soft, sheepish smile and Kei knew he definitely felt much better now. Kei even felt himself relax a little, a sense of calm washing over him. He didn’t even noticed how tense he was. He was more worried for his friend than he realized.

“I’m sorry,” Kei says as they started walking, hand-in-hand.

“What for?” Tadashi replies.

“I should have went looking for you.”

Tadashi shakes his head. “It’s okay. It’s not like you knew. You probably just thought I wasn’t coming at all, right?”

“I should have known better.”

Tadashi shakes his head again. “No, it’s okay. I get it. Akiteru-kun told me you might have doubts about me because I’m your first friend so I gotta be understanding and take care of you! Or, something like that.”

He giggled and Kei’s head whipped around to look at Tadashi, cheeks going slightly pink. “He told you that!?”

“Yeah. He was just looking out for you.”

Kei looked away, cringing. He loved his brother but god, he could be embarrassing.

“So it’s fine. I get why you’d think I just wouldn’t come instead of thinking I was in trouble or something.”

Kei furrowed his brow. He didn’t want Tadashi thinking like this about him. 

“I promise the next time I see you’re late, I’ll go looking for you,” he says with conviction. He’s never had a friend before, so he doesn’t really know how to be a good one, but he hopes this is a step in the right direction.

Tadashi looks at him, slightly surprised and then smiles.

“Thanks, Tsukki,” he said.

Kei hummed in response.

Kei squeezed a little, like his brother does, to let Tadashi know he was here. Tadashi squeezed back and started laughing quietly. A small smile tugged at the corners of Kei’s mouth as well.


	8. Happy Birthday/Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Happy Birthday/Fever
> 
> Kei gets sick the day before his brother's birthday.

Kei whimpered at the relief the cool washcloth being placed on his forehead gave him.

“You just had to get sick on the day before my birthday, didn’t you?” He heard his brother’s voice say and when he opened his eyes, slowly, as the light was still blinding and only served to make his headache throb more, Kei saw the blurry figure of Akiteru standing over him.

“It’s not like i asked to get sick or anything…” Kei mumbled, too weak to really talk. Akiteru still could hear it though and laughed, sitting down on Kei’s bed, his hip pushing against Kei’s through the blankets. He handed Kei some painkillers and a glass of water.

“Well, of course not. Still an amusing coincidence, though.”

Kei just tuts and rolls his eyes, before swallowing the pills with a grimace.

“What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you had plans with Saeko-san,” Kei says, his breathing shallow and heavy due to the fever that was heating up his face and making his body sweat. “Something about spending the day together and then dinner and a hotel for a midnight something… I don’t even want to know…”

Akiteru laughs. “I did, but when we found out you were sick, we both agreed it was more important to take care of you.”

“I’m fine, I can take care of myself.”

“I wasn’t going to let that happen. Saeko wouldn’t let that either. She has a little brother too, you know.” At this point, one of Akiteru’s hands cupped Kei’s cheek while the other ran through his hair. Kei would rather shrug off the embarrassing affection, since he wasn’t a kid anymore when something like that would be appreciated. But he lacked the energy to complain and if he was completely honest with himself, he’d admit it kinda felt nice. Yeah.

“You’d rather spend time taking care of your sick little brother than spending time with your girlfriend?” Kei coughed, and raised an eyebrow. He already knew the answer but he still felt like challenging his brother a little.

“Like I said, girlfriend understands,” Akiteru said, leaning in closer. “And besides, Mom isn’t here to take care of you, so I gotta.”

Kei groans and sinks into his covers a little more till it covered half his face, so he could hide the small smile. He was… really glad. Yeah. He was glad his brother would cancel plans with his girlfriend just to take care of him. Was that selfish? Well, it’s not like he asked his brother to. Also, Saeko had thought it was a good idea too. He’s so glad his brother had an understanding girlfriend, at least when it came to little brothers.

Not that Kei would admit any of that.

No way.

Because that was such a childish way of thinking and he wasn’t supposed to need his big brother anymore like this and Akiteru was at that age now where he would be thinking about marriage and having a family of his own, even if he’d argue that he was still too young for that. He didn’t need his little brother holding him back like this.

But maybe just this one occasion.

He was sick after all.

“Remember how upset Mom got because she couldn’t be home for my birthday? It was the first birthday in years I promised to spend at home and she couldn’t even make it because Dad dragged her along on his business trip.”

“Half business trip, half vacation, he said.”

“Well, Mom did complain he took a lot of those and was never home. He compensated by taking her with him this time.”

“So that’s a marriage, huh?”

“Seems like it.”

They laugh, light and carefree. This type of playful banter was something that was growing to be regular between them now, just like it used to be when they were younger. It still felt just as good. Until a coughing fit interrupted them, and Akiteru had to rub Kei’s back to soothe him through it.

“You should probably get some rest,” Akiteru says, standing up from the bed. “Rest is good for the sick.”

“Yeah,” Kei agrees, though he really just didn’t have the strength to argue that he’d like to talk to his brother a little longer. Plus his eyes were slowly drooping shut, too heavy to keep open. Oh well, he’d have more time to talk to him when he woke.

The last thing he remembers before drifting off to sleep was the feel of his brother’s hand in his hair.

When he woke again, it was already evening, the sun almost completely set. He groans, both from the headache and the fact that he managed to sleep longer than he had planned to. But at least his fever had seemed to go down for now. He sat up and grabbed his glasses, putting them on and scanning his room.

Empty.

His brother wasn’t here.

He kept his ears peeled for any sound that indicated he was still around.

None.

Kei inhaled, trying to ignore the slight feeling of panic. He wondered if Akiteru thought Kei would be fine on his own after all and decided to meet with Saeko like they originally planned. But he knew that was an illogical thought.

His brother would never leave Kei alone like that.

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he climbed out of bed and opened his door, peering through, just to see if he could hear anything.

The faint sound of the TV downstairs and the slight sound of someone rummaging through the kitchen reached his ears. The smell of someone cooking reached his nose as well.

Kei sighed relief. Not that he really should have doubted.

Kei slowly waded through the hallway and down the stairs, holding on to his blanket tight. Once he reached the kitchen, he noticed his brother standing over a pot of soup by the stove, slowly stirring. It took him a second to notice Kei, but when he did, he smiled bright and Kei could swear just that smile alone could cure him.

Not that he’d ever admit that as well.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Just making some soup for you. Perfect cure for what ails you,” he chuckled. “Should be ready soon.”

“Thanks…” Kei mumbled.

“Go watch some TV while you wait, okay?”

“‘Kay…”

Kei shuffled over to the living room and sat on the couch, watching whatever it was that was on TV but not really paying attention. Some silly drama with ridiculous acting and even more ridiculous plots. His mom was a big fan but Kei never cared for those. He switched between channels, never really settling on a program he deemed worth watching and before he knew it, his brother placed a steaming bowl of soup on the coffee table in front of him.

“Careful, it’s hot,” he said.

“Thanks,” Kei said, picking up the bowl with his blanket to save from burning his hands. He scooped up some soup with the spoon and blew on it a little before eating it.

“Is it good?” Akiteru asked eagerly, sitting next to Kei and holding his own bowl.

“Yeah…” Kei said without looking at his brother. “It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad!”

Anything his brother has cooked for him before has always been delicious. He guessed living alone meant that you had to learn to cook yourself decent meals. 

They ate their soup and watched TV together, and Kei was actually grateful for the company. He definitely could take care of himself, he could handle a fever at 16 years old. He didn’t need his mom, or his brother.

Doesn’t stop it from feeling nice when they are there, though.

His brother especially.

At some point, Akiteru had gotten up and left with their empty soup bowls. Just when Kei was starting to miss him, he came back again, this time with mugs of tea. He handed one over to Kei.

“Don’t worry, I put enough sugar in it. Just how you like it.”

Kei averted his eyes, but mumbled another small “Thanks…” before taking a sip. It was perfect. Sweet enough for Kei to actually swallow the otherwise bitter tea. His mom always tended to never put enough sugar in it, but his brother knew. His brother always knew.

He always seemed to remember just how Kei liked things, always effortlessly accommodating to his tastes.

He wondered if it was some kind of special big brother power.

Kei almost snorted at the absurdity.

His brother just cared, a lot.

He was lucky to have a brother like that.

Not that he’d admit that either. 

There were a lot of things he’d never admit to his brother. Though he’s sure it’d make him happy if Kei did. Maybe one day, he’ll have the courage.

For now though, he’ll just let himself slowly lean towards his brother’s shoulder, until his head rested there, his eyes drifting shut. There was a scent there that was all too familiar and it gave him an overwhelming sense of comfort and nostalgia that he couldn’t help but curl his legs up on the couch under his blanket and shift closer to his brother.

God, he was acting like such a little kid. Even if he was sick, this was still embarrassing and he mentally kicked himself for not being able to stop being so childish.

But he couldn’t help himself.

Especially when Akiteru brought an arm around him and held him close.

He was warm and Kei tried to recall the last time he felt so intimate with his brother. 

Years ago.

 _Too_  long ago.

So long he almost forgot how good it actually felt.

He was acting like the little kid from years ago, the one he thought he had left behind. But he wondered if it made his brother happy to see that remnants of that kid still existed. 

Maybe Kei hadn’t really changed all that much. At least not as much as he thought, and not as much as Akiteru may have feared.

Just as Kei felt sleep start to overtake him, he was jolted awake by his brother gently nudging him.

“Come on, you can’t fall asleep here. Let’s get you to bed.”

Kei hummed, too tired to argue or say anything at all. He rubbed his eyes and let his brother lift him by his arm, walking him up the stairs and into his room. Akiteru took the blanket from Kei, lying it back down on the bed once Kei had climbed in. He slid off Kei’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand, then leaned down so his face was close to Kei’s.

“Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Night,” Kei whispered back.

Akiteru leaned further forward and up, his lips pursed towards Kei’s forehead, but then hesitated. He leaned back and settled for ruffling Kei’s hair instead, before closing the light and shutting the door.

Kei couldn’t help but feel disappointed. A kiss would have been way too embarrassing, and he was sure his brother realized they were both too old for forehead kisses goodnight now. Still, for some reason, Kei wanted one, even if he’d feel really embarrassed by it.

It must be the fever, making him think like this. It must have been the fever that made him act like he did on the couch earlier too.

And it was the fever spiking again that woke him up a while later, whimpering and wriggling under sheets, desperate to escape and feel cool air on his skin, but lack the strength to actually push them off. He must have been louder than he thought, though, because he heard his brother open his door and rush to his side, saying his name. Akiteru turned on the lamp, and cupped Kei’s face with his hands. Hands that felt cool against his burning skin. He whimpered even more at the sensation. 

“Kei, it’s alright. I’m here.”

Kei knows that already.  _Just don’t leave._

“I’m going to go get you another washcloth, okay?”

 _Wait, no. Don’t go._ But Kei’s hands were under the covers and too weak to slide out and grab his brother by the hoodie as he leaves. Kei felt tears well up in his eyes. No. No, even though he’s been childishly needy all day, he’s not going to do something as pathetic as cry.

But then his brother had returned, placing the cool washcloth on his forehead, making Kei sigh relief. At both the cool sensation and his brother returning. He felt akiteru sit on his bed and cup his face again, with one hand this time. Kei panted heavily, his eyes shut, the whimpering subdued but the fever still hot. Akiteru’s thumb ran over his cheek and then wiped away the wetness that had formed under his eyes. Dammit, that was so embarrassing.

When Kei felt the fever fade enough, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking once, twice. The blurry figure of his brother was there again, hovering over him.

“Hey,” he said, his thumb still rubbing Kei’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Kei whispered.

“How’s your fever?”

“It’s fine now…”

“That’s good.”

Neither said anything else, nor moved, save for Akiteru’s thumb, and their breathing. Akiteru was looking at him, looking into Kei’s eyes and Kei wanted to look into his brother’s too. Kei cursed not being able to see his brother clearly. He just had to lean in a little more further, just a little bit. But Akiteru stayed put, not moving one inch.

So Kei just closed his eyes again, and just tried to recall what his brother’s eyes looked like. Amber, bright and shining with all sorts of golds and browns. But soft and sweet, like caramel. And filled with love.

Yeah.

Filled with nothing but love whenever he looked at Kei.

Suddenly there as the sound of vibrating and Kei opened his eyes again. Akiteru dug into his hoodie’s pocket and took out his phone, which vibrated again, and again. The after a second or so of silence, vibrated more.

“What is it?” Kei asked.

“Just some messages.”

“From who?”

“Well there’s one from Saeko, she says happy birthday.”

Kei suddenly remembered it was his brother’s birthday tomorrow. He turned to his nightstand to look at the radio clock. It was blurry but he could still make out the numbers that read the time.

12:01am.

It was already his brother’s birthday. And he missed it.

“Don’t worry, she says she understands why we couldn’t do tonight and we can make up for it another time… ah… ha ha… the next part here isn’t safe for children…”

Kei wanted to scowl, because he wasn’t a child and he was very aware of that kind of stuff, but he also wanted to grimace because he didn’t need to know about his brother doing _that kind of stuff,_ thank you very much.

So he just settled for rolling his eyes.

“There’s another from Akaizawa-san, and more from the other guys on the team… Oh look, there’s even one from Tadashi.”

Kei somehow became more interested.

“He says happy birthday, too. He also asks how you’re doing and if you’re any better.”

Kei smiles at that. “If you’re gonna reply to him, tell him I’m fine.”

“Yeah? Okay…”

Akiteru spent a good time typing replies to every message he had recieved. Kei was happy for him, having that many people who loved and cared for him. His brother deserved it.

When Akiteru was done, he tucked his phone back in his pocket and smiled at Kei.

“Well, I guess I should let you sleep.”

He had started to get up and Kei was thankful he had enough strength now to actually pull out his arm from under the covers and grab his brother’s hoodie to keep him from leaving. “Wait.”

Akiteru looked back at him quizzically. Kei took a deep breath before telling him something Kei hadn’t said in years, because every time beforehand, his brother hadn’t been home and Kei was too busy pushing his brother away to even say it over the phone.

But not anymore.

“Happy birthday, Nii-chan.”

Even though his vision was blurred, Kei could somehow could see his brother’s bright grin clearly as he ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all these into a different collection rather than adding to the one I have already since they're both part of a different series of prompts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these!


End file.
